Lost Allure
by DarksOnlyAngel99
Summary: Yuki is your everyday average high school student who has just started at West Central High. Envy and Greed think that she is someone who died long ago, someone who was of extreme importance to Envy, so he is determined to make her remember who she is.


So lately I have been totally obsessed with FMA and Envy so it inspired me to write this story. I hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters but this story is mine.

Summary

Yuki is your everyday average high school student who has just started at West Central High. Envy and Greed think that she is someone who died long ago, someone who was of extreme importance to Envy, so he is determined to make her remember who she is.

Together they travel to places that they both had held close to their hearts. But when Dante tells Envy that he is running out of time, will Envy be able to bring Allure back or will she be lost forever?

Chapter One: We Meet Again

"Yuki! Get you're lazy ass up!" Yuki's mother yelled banging on Yuki's bedroom door.

"Pipe down!" Yuki spat opening the door, "I'm up."

"Good, now you need to get ready for school," her mother replied smiling.

"Fine," Yuki said shutting her bedroom door then walking to the bathroom that was connected to her room. She quickly took a shower then began towel drying her body. She wrapped her hair in the towel then walked out of the bathroom and over to her dresser. She pulled out a sky blue bra and matching thong. She then walked over to her closet and looked through the different pieces of clothing that were hung inside.

She finally decided on a purple halter top that cut off just above her belly button and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. Yuki put her clothes on then went back into the bathroom. She pulled the towel out of her black but length hair then began blow drying it. Once her hair was dry, Yuki peered into the mirror her reddish-purple eyes looking at her hair.

"Good enough," Yuki sighed then put her make-up on. Yuki walked back into her room. She grabbed a pair of black flip flops and her bag.

She put her shoes on then left her room and headed down stairs.

"Hey mom, I'm heading out," Yuki yelled.

"Have a good day at your new school," her mother replied.

"Yeah right," Yuki murmured. She walked out the front door and began the short walk to school.

"Stupid mother can't even drive me to school," Yuki murmured looking up, "Hm that must be the school." Suddenly a Black Nissan Skyline stopped on the road next to where Yuki was walking. The passenger window went down and a man with spikey Black hair and black sunglasses leaned out.

"Damn she's even hotter than Lust," the man said to the driver then to Yuki, "Hey sexy want a ride?"

"School's right there," Yuki replied pointing at the school.

"So? You're new right?" the man asked, "If you show up with us you'll have no problem getting to know people."

"Alright fine," Yuki sighed.

"Nice," the man said. He opened the passenger door and climbed out of the car. The man was wearing a black button-down t-shirt, a pair of dark wash loose fitting jeans, and a pair of black Nikes.

"So where am I sitting?" Yuki asked.

"You can sit in front," the man replied, "I'm Greed and the driver is Envy."

"Nice to meet you Greed," Yuki said then climbed into the car, "Nice to meet you Envy."

"Yeah sure," Envy said. Greed shut the passenger door then jumped in the back, "Don't worry about Envy, he's just cranky in the morning."

"Shut the hell up," Envy spat as he began to drive to the school. Yuki giggled and Envy shot her a sideways glance.

"So what's your name?" Greed asked leaning between the two front seats.

"Yuki," she replied looking at Greed then shifting her gaze to Envy. He had long greenish-black hair and purple eyes. He wore a long sleeve red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of dark guy's skinny jeans. On his feet he had a pair of red and white Adidas high top sneakers.

"Y'know Envy, with you hair like that I could almost mistake you for a palm tree," Yuki teased.

"Hunh? What are you talkin' about?" Envy yelled.

"Look at you Envy, getting all flustered by some girls teasing unless…" Greed paused, "No never mind, it's not possible."

Envy pulled into a parking spot, turned off the car then climbed out. Greed got out and opened Yuki's door for her. "Thanks Greed," Yuki said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Greed smirked then said, "Y'know you should thank Envy too."

"K, I will," Yuki replied. She ran up and jumped onto Envy's back.

"What the hell are you doing Yuki?" Envy asked.

"Thanking you," Yuki replied dropping off of Envy's back.

"By jumping on me?" Envy asked.

"No silly, by doing this," Yuki replied giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an office to get to."

"Wait—" Envy began but Yuki ran off, "What the hell just happened?"

"Yuki just thanked you," Greed said walking up to Envy, "The way she acts seems almost like that woman."

"It's impossible she was killed long ago. Remember, you saw it happen," Envy replied.

"Who knows? Maybe she didn't die, she looks like her too," Greed said, "The only way to really is by finding out if she has an oroboros tattoo on her left hip."

"That would prove that it's her," Envy replied.

"And man, I can already see your face if it is her, after all you were so depressed when you found out she died," Greed teased.

"Shut the hell up," Envy yelled, "I had every right to be depressed about my girlfriend's death."

"Just keep an eye out for that tattoo," Greed said walking away.

"Thank you," Yuki said to the teacher that had brought her first period class which was chemistry. Yuki walked into the classroom then walked over and handed the teacher a slip of paper.

"So you must be the new student," the teacher said, "Introduce yourself then feel free to choose a seat."

"My name is Yuki," she said looking around the room. She spotted Envy sitting at the back table closest to the windows with Greed sitting to his right. Envy slapped Greed in the arm causing Greed to get up and move to the seat in front of Envy. Yuki smiled then walked back and sat next to Envy.

"Hey, you got a cell?" Envy asked.

"Yeah, you want my number?" Yuki asked.

"Duh," Envy sighed handing her his phone. She gave him hers and they input their numbers in each others phones. Envy looked down at his phone then moved his gaze to Yuki.

"Heart Yuki Heart?" Envy asked. (AN 3Yuki3)

"Mm hm," Yuki replied. Envy opened his mouth to say something but stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He texted: the only reply ur gonna give me is mm hm? He sent is and moments later heard the vibration of Yuki's phone. Yuki pulled out her phone and quickly read the message. She then typed: mm hm.

Envy's phone vibrated, he read the message then looked at Yuki. She smiled at him and he smirked back.

"Yuki, Envy put your phones away before I take them," the teacher said, "Now class, we will be watching a movie on the periodic table." He popped the disc in the DVD player, and the movie began.

(FF to gym class at 4th period, sorry I'm too lazy to describe al the periods. I am only writing about the ones Yuki and Envy have together.)

Yuki went into the locker room and quickly changed into a pair of gym shorts, tee short, and a pair of sneakers. Just as she was walking out Winry, who she had met second period, walked in.

"Hey Winry," Yuki said stopping.

"Hey Yuki," Winry replied, "Give me like two seconds and I'll meet you in the gym.

"K," Yuki said walking out of the locker room. She spotted Envy sitting on the bleachers so she walked over and sat in front of him. He had his legs slightly spread so she leaned back and propped herself between his legs.

"Hey Yuki, What are you doing?" Envy asked leaning foreword and wrapping his arms around her.

"Sitting between your legs," Yuki replied matter-of-factly.

"No shit sherloc," Envy said

"What? Can't I sit like this?" Yuki asked.

"I never said I had a problem with it," Envy replied. Yuki smirked then Winry appeared from the locker room

"Hey Yuki, get your but over here!" Winry yelled.

"Fine, I'm coming," Yuki replied getting up. She kissed Envy on the forehead then ran over to Winry.

"I though t you said you were new here," Winry said.

"I am," Yuki replied looking over her shoulder at Envy.

"Then what's the deal with you and Envy?" Winry asked.

"I don't know honestly," Yuki replied, "I feel like he has been very important to me since I was born, like I've known him all my life."

"Well I wouldn't waste my time on him if I were you," Winry informed, "He hasn't been serious about any girl he's dated."

"Hm… I wonder why," Yuki sighed.

"Who cares? Now come on we have volley ball to play!" Winry said.

(5th period Lunch)

Yuki walked into the lunch room and looked around. She spotted Winry and began to walk toward her but was stopped when Envy grabbed the waist of her shorts from behind and pulled her into his arms. He then whispered into her ear, "You're sitting with me." Before Yuki could say anything Envy picked her up bridal style and brought her to one of the tables located in the back of the lunch room.

"Talk about getting what you want," Greed snorted.

"Shut up, you know you're just jealous," Envy replied sitting grinning. He dropped Yuki onto her feet then he sat down next to Greed. Yuki was about to sit next to Envy but before she could he pulled her onto his lap.

"Y'know if we keep acting like this people are gonna think that we're going out," Yuki said turning slightly so that she could see Envy.

"That's just fine by me," Envy said turning Yuki so that she was startling his lap, "But how about you?"

"Mm hm," Yuki replied blushing.

"You and that damn mm hm," Envy growled smirking.

"Mm hm," Yuki replied smiling. Envy growled then placed his hand on the back of Yuki's head. He pulled her toward him then pressed his lips to hers. Without asking, he forced his tongue into Yuki's mouth and began exploring.

Before long, Greed smacked Envy saying, "Do you always have to make out with girls in public?" Envy pulled away from Yuki and she rested her forehead on his.

"Did you like that?" Envy asked.

"Mm hm," Yuki sighed. Before Envy could say anything a teacher came over and tapped Yuki's shoulder. Yuki looked at the teacher a questioning look on her face.

"Miss, I know that you're new here but this is a cafeteria not a bedroom," the teacher said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Yuki said turning around on Envy's lap, "Is this better?"

"Get off of him or I will have to send you to the office," the teacher said.

"Ugh, fine," Yuki sighed sliding off Envy's lap and onto the bench next to him.

"Thank you," the teacher said walking away.

"I hate teachers," Yuki sighed resting her head on Envy's shoulder.

(FF to the end of the day)

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" Envy asked walking up to Yuki who was at her locker.

"Yep," Yuki replied closing her locker. Envy put his arm around Yuki protectively. When they reached the bottom of the front steps someone yelled, "Yuki!"

She looked around and spotted Winry waving at her.

"I'll be right back," Yuki said giving Envy a peck on the lips. Yuki ran over to Winry who had been joined by Ed and Al.

"He Winry, Ed, Al," Yuki said.

"What the hell are you doing with Envy?" Ed spat.

"I'm sorry? When did I care about your opinion Ed?" Yuki asked.

"You know a temper like that will get you in trouble," a voice said from behind Yuki.

"Now who the hell is gonna bitch at me about being with Envy?" Yuki spat turning around, "Who're you and why do you have a military uniform on?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang," he replied, "And I'm not bitching I just wanted to tell you that you would be better off with me."

"Bite me," Yuki spat storming past Roy.

"That can be arranged," Roy yelled after Yuki.

"Way to go pervert," Ed said, "She probably hates all of us now."

"Sorry, but Envy doesn't deserve a girl like that," Roy replied.

"Neither do you," Ed stated.

"What?" Roy asked, "I most certainly do."

"Hardly, but what are you doing here colonel?" Ed asked.

"Just thought I would stop by and see if the homunculi are up to no good," Roy replied.

"It isn't smart to show up in your military uniform," Ed said.

"That's what I tried telling him but he ran off," a female voice said.

"Ah Lieutenant Hawkeye good to see you," Al said

"Good to see you too, let's go Colonel you have work to do," Riza said.

"What was that about?" Envy asked.

"They were bitching at me about dating you," Yuki replied as Envy put his arm around her. Envy smirked then led Yuki to his car where Greed was waiting.

"Talk about taking your sweet ass time," Greed said preparing to get in the passenger seat.

"Uh, uh, uh Greed that's my seat," Yuki said pushing Greed toward the back seat.

"What the hell Envy?" Greed asked, "Why does she get my seat?"

"Cuz I'm his girlfriend," Yuki replied, "Now quit your bitchin'" With that the three teens got in the car and Envy began driving away from the school.

"My house is right there," Yuki said pointing at her averaged sized white house. She noticed her mother's black BMW, "Hm my mom is home why don't you guys come in and meet her?"

"Anything for you," Envy replied stopping the car on the side of the road in front of Yuki's house. They got out of the car and Yuki lead the way into her house. They stopped briefly to remove their shoes then Yuki yelled, "Where are you Mom? I have a couple of people I want you to meet!"

"I'm in the kitchen," came the reply.

"Alright, come on you two," Yuki said. Greed and Envy followed Yuki down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Hey honey who did you-" Yuki's mom began then spotted Greed and Envy, "Oh my who are these two handsome men you have with you?"

"Mom, this is Envy and Greed," Yuki replied motioning to each as she said their names, "Envy and Greed this is my mother Arisa."

"It's nice to meet you," Envy said.

"Yeah nice to meet you," Greed said.

"It's very nice to meet you both," Arisa said, "Hm, would you like to stay for dinner we're having beef stew."

Greed and Envy looked at each other then Envy said, "Well we aren't expected home anytime soon so why not?"

"Yay!" Yuki exclaimed jumping on Envy's back.

"Do you enjoy jumping on me?" Envy questioned.

"Mm hm," Yuki replied.

"You and that 'mm hm' again?" Envy asked.

"Mm hm," Yuki smirked.

"Do I have to teach you a lesson about only saying mm hm?" Envy questioned.

"Mm hm," Yuki replied looking innocent.

"Well then why don't we just go to your room—"

"Um dinner will be ready in twenty minutes why don't you three go and sit in the television room?" Arisa said interrupting Envy and Yuki.

"Sure," Yuki said then whispered to Arisa, "Gee thanks Mom."

"Anything to help," Arisa called as the three left the kitchen.

"Stupid mother, she really enjoys interrupting me," Yuki mumbled.

"I don't know if you love your mother or hate her," Greed said.

"No I love her, we're more like sisters really," Yuki replied, "Lots of people in public ask us if we're sisters, Mom, being the idiot that she is, always says that we are."

"Man, I wish my father was like that," Greed said.

"Well here's our TV room," Yuki said. She led Envy over to the dark purple love seat and they sat down with Envy's arm around Yuki. Greed sat in the arm chair to the left of them.

"So are you two related?" Yuki asked snuggling closer to Envy.

Envy and Greed looked at each other then Greed said, "Well not exactly but us and seven other people live together."

"Yeah, it's me, Greed, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Dante, and Father," Envy informed.

"Father?" Yuki asked.

"Not our real one, that's just what we call him," Greed said.

"Oh, hm… Greed give me your phone," Yuki said. She quickly put in her number then threw it back. Yuki quickly put in her number then threw it back. Yuki stuck her hand in Envy's pocket then pulled out his phone. The first name on his contact list was..

"Allure? Who's that?" Yuki asked. Envy stiffened.

"She's someone we used to know awhile ago but she… moved," Greed replied quickly.

"Do you still talk to her?" Yuki asked.

"No she left and… she will never come back," Envy said.

"We think, but there's a chance she might come back," Greed added.

"Well if she does can you introduce me?" Yuki asked.

"Sure," Envy replied smiling.

"Hey you three, dinner's ready," Arisa said standing in the doorway of the room.

"Awesome!" Yuki said. She stuck Envy's phone in his pocket then jumped up. She pulled Envy to his feet then walked over to Greed.

"Come on Greed said," Yuki said. Once Greed stood up, Yuki walked back to Envy and she led them to the dining room.

The table was surrounded by eight chairs and the table was set for four. Yuki sat in the second of the three chairs on the left side of the table. She motioned for Envy to sit on her right and Greed on her left. Arisa walked into the dining room with a tray that had four bowls of steaming beef stew. She sat a bowl on each of the plates that sat in front of the teens. She sat a bowl at her spot at the table.

"I'll be right back, I have to go get he rolls out of the oven," Arisa said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"This looks so good," Yuki said, "Too bad we can't eat in my room."

"Why is that where you usually eat?" Greed asked as Arisa walked in with a plate of rolls.

"Yes, Yuki leaves me here in the dining room all alone," Arisa said placing the plate on the table.

"God mom, you make it sound like I never eat with you," Yuki said reaching for a roll.

"When was the last time you ate in here with me?" Arisa asked sitting at the table.

"Last Friday," Yuki replied.

"Well what do you two think?" Arisa asked Envy and Greed who had been quietly eating.

"Maybe you could both eat in her room or your room," Greed offered.

"That's a good idea," Arisa said, "How about tomorrow Yuki?"

"Fine," Yuki answered.

"Alright," Arisa said. The four finished their meals with comments here and there.

"I think we better get going Envy," Greed said as Arisa began clearing the table.

"Aw do you have to?" Yuki whined looking at Envy.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Envy replied, "Don't worry I'll text you later."

"Fine," Yuki stood up and led Envy and Greed to the front door. They put their shoes on then Envy walked over and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," Envy said as Yuki wrapped her arms around Envy's neck.

"Okay," Yuki said then quickly kissed Envy.

"Bye," Envy said.

"Bye," Yuki replied as Greed and Envy walked out the door.

"Wow, got a boyfriend already?" Arisa asked.

"Yeah I don't know how though," Yuki replied.

"Be happy, he seems like a nice guy," Arisa said.

"Yeah he is," Yuki replied, "I'm gonna go up to my room for awhile k mom."

"Sure," Arisa said then Yuki made her way to her room. Once in her room Yuki pulled off her jeans and pulled on a pair of fuzzy green and purple plaid pj pants. She fell backward onto her bed then mumbled, "I don't get it, why does it seem like I've known Envy my entire life." She sat back up then grabbed her laptop off her night stand.

Yuki turned it on then began surfing the internet. Before long she was fighting to keep her eyes open. Without realizing it she fell asleep.

Yuki was awoken by the buzz of her cell phone. She moved her laptop aside then got up and pulled her phone out of her pants.

"Envy!" she thought as his name popped up under the text message icon.

"She opened the message:

Hey babe, u still up?

She replied:  
yeah, y wouldn't I b?

Moments later:

Um, it's 1:30 in the morning

(AN so Yukis's texts are going to be in _italics_ and Envy's are going to be in **bold**)

_Holy crap! O well, I'm just happy that u txted me._

**I told u I would didn't i?**

_Mm hm :P_

**Ur ridiculous**

_Lol thanks. Ask me anything._

**Anything?**

_Yes anything_

**Do you have any tattoos or birthmarks?**

_That's kinda random but yeah I do_

**Wat does it look like?**

_Um a dragon surrounding a six pointed star_

Envy froze when he read the message. Slowly he typed:

**Can you send me a pic**

_Sure, give me like 2 seconds_

Yuki sent the message then went into the bathroom and pulled the left side of her pants down to reveal her hip. She snapped a picture of just her hip and the 'birthmark' then sent it to Envy.

The picture popped up on Envy's phone and he stared at it in disbelief.

"Greed get in here!" Envy yelled still looking at the picture. (AN he is sitting in the living room of their house sitting in his black outfit.)  
"What?" Greed asked standing in the doorway.

"It's Yuki," Envy paused, "She's Allure."

Okay so I know that the romance is going kinda fast and that Greed and Envy are OOC but there is a reason I just can't tell you or it will give away the story. I would like two reviews before I update but more would be nice. Lol.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99


End file.
